This invention relates to toothbrushes and in particular to the hygiene of toothbrushes.
At present, toothbrushes become infected with a small number of germs which initially come from the mouth of the user of the toothbrush. Thereafter, toothbrushes are normally placed within a cup or the like, and thus are very prone to become unhygienic since germs can easily multiply within the brush of the toothbrush and build up to an unhygienic level. This is undesirable, since the user of the toothbrush will during subsequent use, transfer a much greater number of germs into their mouth.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to overcome this problem.